leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS221
/ |title_ja=VS ドゴーム & バクオング II |title_ro=VS Dogohmb & Bakuong II |image=PS221.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=18 |number=221 |location=Rusturf Tunnel |prev_round=Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud I |next_round=Short Shift for Shiftry }} / or Escape, And... (Japanese: VS ドゴーム & バクオング II VS & II or 脱出 そして Escape, And) is the 221st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot As asks to join Team Magma, a powerful sound wave shoots through the cave, sending them flying. Courtney quickly realizes that it must have been a attack, which was fired from the and earlier. Confused at Courtney's offer, Ruby goes to check on his Pokémon, which are badly hurt from Courtney's attacks, including Mumu, whose water supply evaporates. Courtney demands an answer from Ruby, but he decides to put his team into their s and send them off with Mumu. Angered at Ruby's decision to sacrifice himself, Courtney decides to burn Ruby to death for acting like a hero. Ruby corrects her, as he reveals that he never intended to keep only his Pokémon safe. Courtney quickly discovers yarn tied around her head, which is also connected to Ruby's Pokéblock Case. As Mumu runs, the yarn from the sweater Ruby put on him unravels as it is put over a large boulder, pulling Ruby and Courtney into the air. Ruby reveals that with Mumu's radar, he knew that Gabby, Ty, Wanda, and were driving into the cave. The others arrive in the Hoenn TV van, which Mumu and Ruby land on. As Courtney demands that Ruby come back, Ruby cuts the yarn line, dropping her into the raging flames below. Later, Courtney walks out the flames, burnt but still alive. She gets a call from Blaise, who asks her how her search for the Red Orb went. Courtney states she has lost interest in the search and has changed her focus onto another subject. She then asks Blaise if he can take over the search instead, which Blaise figures out is because of Ruby. Courtney asks Blaise to tell their leader that she'll be gone for a while. As Ruby rides the van to safety, Courtney swears that she won't give up. Suddenly, the Scanner begins working, much to Blaise's surprise. He is shocked to find that the Red Orb and the Blue Orb are actually in the same location. He checks it to find that they are located at Mt. Pyre. The counter of the bet continues at 38 days. Major events * offers to join Team Magma, only to be refused. * Ruby escapes Courtney's clutches. * Courtney gives up her search for the Red Orb to focus on Ruby instead. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Blaise/ * / * Gabby and Ty/ * Wanda/ * Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) Trivia * The title for this round used in the English translation by VIZ Media is a reference to the movie . In the film, the band has a stage amplifier that has a dial which allows a , rather than ten. This ties into the fact that and , the focus of the round, are both known for extreme loudness. Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Dogohmb & Bakuong II - Trốn thoát, và... }} de:Kapitel 221 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS221 fr:Chapitre 221 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS221